1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof device, and especially to a waterproof device that is waterproof even when the device is in an environment with water pressure and that has an electrical device button that is easy to press for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices, such as cameras, video cameras, and flashlights, are very common today. Different needs lead to hardware designs having different functions, and waterproofing is a common feature of such designs. To prevent the camera lens, the screen, the printed circuit board or the battery module from being immersed in water when a camera is used underwater, many solutions are provided for the consumers, such as a waterproof box or a sealed case with a waterproof function.
However, the button of a waterproof camera, for example, has a feature to resist water pressure, which makes it difficult for the user to press the button when using the waterproof camera in shallow water or out of the water. In addition, the waterproof ability is limited because of the inner design of the common camera, so the camera might still suffer water damage if the dive depth exceeds 18 meters. Furthermore, if the waterproof camera is to be used in deep water, it is necessary to add an additional waterproof case. The button on the waterproof case has a thick waterproofing ring and good pressure-resistance ability, and the waterproof case needs to be specially designed for different cameras.
Therefore, the waterproof design of electrical devices for use under water needs to be improved.